Haridelle de printemps
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Yee-haw.


**Haridelle de printemps**

.

_Disclaimers : oui, vaguement. Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Loïs MacMaster Bujold._

_Chronologie : préquelle apocryphe à situer peu après « La marche à suivre »._

_Notes de l'auteur : j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'Albator sache monter à cheval. Je veux dire, c'est un pirate de l'espace ! Où a-t-il trouvé le temps de prendre des leçons d'équitation ?… Bon, en fait j'ai soudain eu envie d'écrire un « Albator fait du cheval » (comme Martine, oui). Après quoi, je planifie un « Albator fait du vélo », voire un « Albator à la pêche ».  
__Dans un autre registre, je suis également très fière de mon résumé, qui fera date dans la catégorie « résumé cryptique le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit »._

—

Lorsque Warrius Zero revint de l'écurie en tenant par la bride deux montures déjà harnachées, il eut la satisfaction de voir – enfin – l'expression d'Harlock évoluer vers autre chose que son sempiternel savant mélange « sarcastique et blasé, et vous me mettrez une petite touche de suffisance dédaigneuse avec ça, merci ».

— Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu planifies avec ces bestioles, Warrius ?

Warrius se délecta de la nuance d'incertitude qu'il percevait dans la question, puis il désigna du menton la jument noire à sa gauche.

— Voilà Tempête, annonça-t-il.

Un silence. L'espace d'une seconde, le jeune homme regretta de ne pouvoir nommer d'un patronyme prestigieux l'animal qui, présentement, lui chatouillait l'oreille avec ses naseaux. « Vif-éclair », par exemple, ou « Comte de Saint Quelque Chose ». Parce qu'il fallait être honnête : si, après l'obtention de son brevet de commandement, il en était venu à inviter Harlock chez lui au motif de « il faut fêter ça », c'était en premier lieu pour lui jeter de la poudre aux yeux.

— … et lui, c'est Papouf, termina-t-il néanmoins.

Mais bon… Malgré son nom ridicule qui ne risquait pas d'émouvoir Monsieur « Je suis l'élève le plus rebelle de l'Acastro », Papouf avait toujours été le cheval préféré de Warrius. Le petit hongre bai, d'un caractère placide et amical, se montrait endurant, tenace dans l'effort et, mine de rien, capable d'étonnantes pointes de vitesse.  
Et il possédait une sacrée détente quand il sautait !  
Zero sourit au cheval avec tendresse au souvenir des folles chevauchées de son adolescence. Tempête était, quant à elle, plus… fougueuse, pour utiliser un terme qui ne soit pas négatif.

En face, Harlock croisa les bras, le visage fermé et le regard suspicieux.

— Warrius… Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Non, et en plus ça le mettait mal à l'aise, parce qu'il devait bien sentir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas les événements comme il l'aurait désiré. Warrius retint un ricanement. Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds, à ce salopard ! songea-t-il avec, il fallait l'admettre, une pointe de sadisme.

— Je t'emmène faire un tour, révéla-t-il finalement. Tu verras, la campagne irlandaise a autrement plus de charme que la mégalopole polluée autour de l'Acastro !

Harlock se fendit d'une grimace sceptique sans quitter les chevaux des yeux.

— Tu veux que je _monte_ là-dessus, Warrius ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple de prendre… je ne sais pas… un graviscoot, par exemple ?  
— Bah, si tu as peur je peux toujours te trouver un véhicule plus sécurisant, mais ce sera moins authentique, hein…

La manœuvre était vicieuse, aucun doute possible. Toutefois, Zero savait d'expérience que jouer sur ce tableau se révélait, en général, efficace à cent pour cent. Monsieur Rebelle tenait à sa réputation.

De fait, Harlock se renfrogna.

— J'prends le noir, grogna-t-il.

Évidemment. Mais non.

— Non, trancha Warrius. Toi, tu prends Papouf.

Il leva un doigt péremptoire alors qu'Harlock ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

— … Parce que Papouf est un excellent cheval, gentil et tout, idéal pour débuter, et si je vois que tu te débrouilles bien je te donnerai Tempête pour le retour, termina-t-il d'une traite.

Harlock considéra l'animal avec une moue dubitative. D'aucuns auraient pu qualifier le rictus un peu crispé « d'angoissé », mais Zero ne voulait pas se montrer aussi mesquin. Après tout, « un cheval », pour qui avait _a priori_ grandi exclusivement en milieu urbain ultra-technologique, ça devait probablement apparaître comme une bête bizarre et imprévisible, au même titre que « une vache » ou « un élan ».

— Il mâchonne et il me fixe. Tu es sûr qu'il ne veut pas me mordre, Warrius ?  
— Non. Monte.

Bien sûr, Zero aurait pu faire preuve davantage de pédagogie. Mais comme Monsieur Rebelle n'allait sûrement pas avouer à quiconque qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de leçons expresses ou simplement d'être rassuré, eh bien qu'il assume son obstination imbécile tout seul !

Tandis qu'Harlock tournait autour de Papouf avec circonspection, Warrius monta en selle d'un geste souple, puis il vérifia ses sacoches, leur sanglage et leur contenu. Enfin, il hocha la tête, satisfait : il emportait de quoi « fêter ça » avec panache, c'était parfait.

— Bon alors, tu te décides ?

Imperturbable, Papouf ne broncha pas lorsqu'Harlock se hissa sur son dos, même si le mouvement tenait davantage du commando escaladant un obstacle que du cavalier enfourchant sa monture.  
Monsieur Rebelle se cramponna ensuite d'une main au pommeau de selle (assez fort pour que Zero aperçoive les jointures de ses doigts blanchir), et tâtonna pour attraper les rênes de l'autre main.

Zero renonça successivement à dispenser sarcasmes et conseils, et adressa plutôt un signe joyeux à la silhouette féminine aux cheveux grisonnants qui s'encadrait dans la porte du cottage attenant à l'écurie.

— Ne rentre pas trop tard, Wally ! lui cria celle-ci.  
— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, m'man !

Harlock lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

— Elle ne t'a pas appelé « Warrius », Warrius.

Un temps. Une inspiration.

— … C'est quoi, ton prénom ?

Zero souffla. Ce foutu vaurien s'attardait toujours sur ce genre de détails – à savoir, personnels et susceptibles de devenir un moyen de pression –, et aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception. Warrius avait fort heureusement compris assez vite que, dans ce cas de figure, la meilleure défense restait l'attaque. Harlock _détestait_ toute question d'ordre personnel à son encontre.

— De la part de quelqu'un qui remplit le champ « prénom » des formulaires administratifs avec un très joli « Phantom », je te trouve un peu audacieux, rétorqua-t-il. C'est quoi ton prénom, à toi ?

C'était un coup bas, il le reconnaissait volontiers, mais Warrius ne goûtait rien tant que de rabattre son caquet à ce petit voyou arrogant… en toute amitié, bien sûr.  
Non, vraiment. Harlock était peut-être obtus, ingérable, rétif à l'autorité, suffisant et globalement d'un caractère exécrable mais, après le bizarre épisode du grizzli et de la piscine aux requins, Warrius s'était surpris à apprécier sa compagnie. C'était fou comme un grizzli prêt à vous dévorer pouvait rapprocher les personnalités les plus opposées. Et puis le challenge intellectuel était stimulant, au moins ça changeait du troupeau de bovins insipides de l'Acastro qui se prétendaient « élèves-officiers ».

Assis très droit et raide sur Papouf, Harlock répondit « humpf », ce qui signifiait qu'il admettait avoir perdu cette manche (youhou !), puis il appliqua sa tactique habituelle. À savoir, il éluda.

— J'suis prêt. On va le voir, ton formidable coin de campagne, ou pas ?

Son sourire était un peu moins sarcastique et beaucoup moins assuré qu'à l'accoutumée, cependant.

Mais Warrius n'allait pas non plus compatir.

—

La première partie de la balade se déroula sans heurt.  
Et au pas, il était nécessaire de le préciser.

Warrius n'en avait cure et savourait chaque seconde, la chaleur timide du soleil printanier, le bruissement des arbres, le claquement des sabots sur le chemin, les mille et uns parfums fleuris qui s'entremêlaient, l'odeur de la terre encore humide… Le jeune homme se dressa soudain sur sa selle et tendit le bras. Devant eux s'étendait une longue prairie, au bout de laquelle trônait un tertre surmonté d'un immense chêne.

— Là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il. Juste derrière la Colline aux Fées !

Warrius se retourna vers Harlock.

— Ça te tente, un p'tit galop ?

Lèvres pincées, Harlock le foudroya du regard. Puis, après une poignée de secondes (et visiblement à contrecœur), il répondit :

— Warrius, je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette sale bête décide d'avancer ou de s'arrêter… Comment est-ce que tu veux que je la fasse accélérer ?

Oh, un aveu d'échec ? Incroyable.  
En revanche, il ne s'agissait pas d'un « non » catégorique. Warrius considéra donc qu'il s'agissait d'un « oui ».

— Ben déjà, espèce de citadin inculte, 'faut que tu tiennes tes rênes plus serrées… Oui voilà, comme ça.

Observer Harlock obtempérer à un de ses ordres sans rechigner était jouissif en soi, mais Zero ne s'attarda pas sur l'événement. Non, à présent il lui tardait de laisser Tempête donner la pleine puissance de sa foulée. Finie la promenade pépère, place au sport !

— … Ensuite, tu lui mets un petit coup de talon pour le lancer, et ne t'inquiète pas, je passe devant et je donne le rythme.

Papouf était un bon gars (qui ne méritait pas _du tout_ qu'on le traite de sale bête, d'ailleurs), vif et très intelligent. Il comprenait tout de suite ce qu'on attendait de lui. Si Warrius partait au galop avec Tempête, il suivrait.

— Arrête d'insinuer que j'ai peur, grommela Harlock. Je ne m'inquiète pa-aaaah !

Je n'ai pas peur, mmh ? Ben voyons. Tandis que Tempête prenait de la vitesse, Warrius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Comme il l'avait prévu, Papouf collait au train de la jument noire. Son cavalier, quant à lui, se maintenait tant bien que mal en selle.

— Ich hasse dich, du Schluchtenscheißer ! lui cria Harlock.

Warrius ralentit alors que les chevaux atteignaient le bout du champ. Il aurait bien sauté la haie s'il n'avait pas craint de perdre Harlock en cours de route… et puis lui-même manquait d'entraînement, à vrai dire. N'allons pas tenter le diable non plus.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil à l'intention d'Harlock. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Monsieur Rebelle parler autre chose que du standard.

— Quoi ?

Harlock lui rendit son regard sans ciller.

— Je te hais, Warrius.  
— Bah, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Tu voudras Tempête pour le retour, alors ?

Un tacle gratuit. Pour une fois que Zero avait l'avantage, il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter.  
Harlock n'osa pas renchérir.

—

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit à pied. Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

— Et voilà ! annonça Zero avec fierté.

L'étang était encadré de peupliers dont les branches tombantes effleuraient la surface de l'eau. Les berges couvertes d'une herbe dense et abondante étaient piquetées des taches colorées de centaines de fleurs. Primevères, renoncules, clochettes, trèfle… Le printemps était féerique, par ici.  
Harlock se donna beaucoup de mal pour ne pas paraître impressionné, mais ses efforts ne doucheraient pas l'enthousiasme de Zero (au contraire).

— … et maintenant, le clou du spectacle !

Warrius s'assura que leurs montures étaient bien attachées (une branche basse ferait l'affaire pour y nouer les rênes), puis il sortit des sacoches deux verres et une bouteille oblongue dont le contenu miroitait de reflets dorés. « Midleton », indiquait l'étiquette. Une distillerie vénérable, un breuvage d'exception. Après tout, il fêtait son _brevet de commandement_ !

— Whisky ? demanda Harlock, qui montrait toujours beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour l'alcool fort que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
— Whiskey avec un « e », corrigea Warrius. N'insulte pas l'Irlande.

Harlock ricana.

— Ha ! C'est pas un peu anachronique, comme remarque ? J'te rappelle qu'on est à l'ère du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Fédération Galactique !

Harlock ne croyait pas en grand-chose, mais en cet instant Warrius eut la nette impression qu'il croyait encore moins à la Fédération qu'au reste. « Foutu imbécile », songea Zero, « le système n'est pas parfait, je suis d'accord, mais bats-toi pour lui plutôt que contre lui ».  
Peut-être Monsieur Rebelle finirait-il un jour par se conformer aux règles, tenta de se persuader Warrius. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'en serait rien.  
Quel gâchis.

— Tu peux parler, idiot ! Toi, c'est de l'allemand, non ?  
— Hein ?  
— Ce en quoi tu m'as insulté tout à l'heure, insista Warrius. C'est de l'allemand.

Le voile fugitif qui assombrit les prunelles noisette d'Harlock n'avait plus rien de moqueur ni de blasé.

— Sais pas, souffla-t-il. Mel le parlait souvent. Je… Non, laisse tomber.

Oui, c'était probablement mieux, se dit Warrius. Il n'avait même pas espéré une aussi longue confession de la part de Monsieur « Je ne parle jamais de moi, fichez-moi la paix ». Un caractère aussi agressif cachait des blessures profondes, il en était certain.  
Il ne forcerait pas Harlock sur ce terrain, question de pudeur.  
N'empêche que…

— Si je te donne mon prénom, tu me donnes le tien ? reprit Warrius.

Harlock se détourna.

— Je ne suis pas assez bourré.  
— Okay.

Zero n'insista pas. En revanche, il ne s'agissait pas d'un « non » catégorique… On verrait.  
Il s'agissait clairement d'une invitation à commencer à boire, néanmoins.

Warrius leva son verre. Le moment appelait un minimum de solennité.

— Aux étoiles, énonça-t-il.

Le Midleton se savourait à petites doses… normalement. Harlock et lui étaient cependant tout à fait capables de vider la bouteille à deux. L'occasion était idéale, l'écrin idyllique et, en définitive, Warrius ne pouvait rêver meilleure compagnie.

Certes, les chances qu'Harlock obtienne un jour son brevet de commandement dans les règles étaient faibles. Monsieur Voyou était encore lieutenant et, quoi qu'il puisse affirmer, n'avait toujours pas validé sa licence de pilote. Peut-être n'épuiserait-il pas les instructeurs avant la fin de ses classes (et peut-être ne brûlerait-il pas l'école), mais il était ensuite censé occuper deux, voire trois affectations comme officier subalterne à bord d'un vaisseau de ligne avant de pouvoir prétendre à un poste de niveau supérieur.  
Warrius plaignait à l'avance le pauvre bougre qui devrait se coltiner une pareille tête à claques… et estimait qu'Harlock ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques semaines dans l'environnement très codifié d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Il savait aussi que ce genre d'obstacle n'arrêterait pas Monsieur Rebelle.

Harlock lui répondit en levant son verre à son tour. Son sourire aurait fait chavirer les célibataires les plus endurcis.

— Aux étoiles, Warrius.

L'espace les attendait tous les deux.


End file.
